


Who knew organising could be fun

by Gibbo92



Series: Self Acceptance is always hard including extras [2]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Butt Plugs, Dom Magnus Bane, Dom/sub, M/M, Orgasm, Sub Alec Lightwood
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-26
Updated: 2020-10-26
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:55:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,047
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27206962
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gibbo92/pseuds/Gibbo92
Summary: The scene mentioned at the beginning of chapter 14 of Self acceptance is always hard.Can be read as a standalone
Relationships: Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood
Series: Self Acceptance is always hard including extras [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1986205
Comments: 1
Kudos: 58





	Who knew organising could be fun

Alec couldn’t wait for his and Magnus scene today! So much so he arrived at Magnus 15 minutes earlier.

“ Alexander I wasnt expecting you for another 15 minutes” Magnus gave alec a quick kiss before shutting the door behind him.

“ I couldn’t concentrate so decided to make my way over here, hope that’s okay?”

“ of course darling, do you want to get started or do you want something to drink first” 

“ I’d like to get start, I can’t wait any longer"

“ very well. Head to my bedroom and get into a standing position, keep your clothes on"

“ yes sir"

Magnus watched Alec head to the bedroom, he was really looking forward to the scene he had planned for Alec, once enough time had past Magnus headed towards the bedroom to find Alec.

He couldnt help but groan inwardly, whilst Alec still maybe clothed something about him standing in his submissive position made his cock twitch.

Once he was in front of him, he placed a finger to Alec’s chin and got him to look at him.

“ What are your safewords?” 

“ Green for ok, yellow to slow down and red to stop sir"

“ Very good, now shall I remind you what’s going to happen”

“ Yes sir"

“ your going to pull those sweat pants down and bend over the bed, then I’m going to stretch your hole with my fingers before putting in your plug afterwards you are going to pull them back up and organize my ingredients. Do you still want that?”

“ Yes sir, green sir" 

“ Very good now bend over the bed" 

Alec made his way over to the bed and pulled his sweatpants down, he decided to forgo the underwear this morning when he got dressed

“ Alexander, very naughty” Magnus gently smack his ass before slicking his fingers up, and started stretching him.

By the time Magnus deemed Alec stretched enough, Alec cock ached

“ Shh, its okay, I’m going to plug you up now. Colour?”

“ Green sir"

Magnus summoned the plug and gently pushed it into Alec.

“ One last thing Alexander, we cant have you coming before I say so can we?” 

“ No sir" 

Magnus helped Alec to stand up right on his feet before slipping a cock ring around his length.

Alec couldnt help but let out a groan, the moment he stood up he felt the plug against his prostate.

“ come on Alexander, pull your sweatpants back up and follow me to my office" 

Alec placed his hand in Magnus’s outstretched hand

“ I want you to remove my ingredients from the shelves, once they are removed, the shelves need cleaning and then I need the ingredients put back onto the shelves in alphabetical order, can you do that for me Alexander?”

“ Yes sir"

“ Good boy. I’ll check on you in short while”

♡♡♡

Alec had been going at it for the last 20 minutes every movement caused the plug to press against his prostate.

“ how are we doing darling”

Alec knew Magnus didnt mean the organising he was asking for a colour“ Green sir"

“very good, drink this” Magnus passed him a glass of water, which Alec Drank in one go.

Magnus took the glass off Alec and slowly ran his hand down Alec’s back and gave a quick smack to the base of the plug, which caused Alec to let out a little yelp and flinch forward. Magnus let out a little chuckle before leaving the room.

Magnus repeated this over the next 2 hours by the time Alec had finished, he was a mess. 

“ well done Alexander I’m very proud of you, however I’ve not finished with you yet, I want you to go to my bedroom and strip before getting on the bed with your arms and legs spread”

“ Yes sir"

Alec slowly made his way to the bedroom, every movement caused him to quietly whimper, once he finally got to the bedroom, he did as he was told.

“ Good boy Alexander for following my instructions” Magnus appeared in the bedroom moments later, he slowly stripped out of his clothes. “ I’m going to tie you hands and feet to the bed, then your going to lie there whilst I stroke myself until I come all over your abs then I’m going to remove that ring from your cock and fuck you with that plug until you come. Colour?” 

“ green sir, very green" Magnus just chuckled as he snapped his fingers and bound Alec to the bed before climbing on to bed and kneeling beside him.

Magnus didnt say anything he just started stroking his cock, he knew he should probably tease Alec but he couldn’t, hearing Alec’s little whimpers all afternoon ended up just being to much for Magnus.

“oh fuck, do you know how hard I’ve been all afternoon listening to those little whimpers, I wanted to walk right in there and bend you over and take you there and then...Shit!” Magnus came all over Alec.

“ Please sir, I cant wait anymore please!” 

Alec couldnt help but beg, he had been so turned on watching Magnus cum over him.  
“ as you’ve been such a good boy for me, you can have your reward"

Magnus moved between Alec’s legs, he removed the ring before grabbing the end of the plug and began fucking Alec with it.  
Alec was tugging at his restraints, it was to much, he could hold off any longer.

“ please sir can I come”

Magnus wrapped his hand around Alec and started stroking his cock whilst fucking him with the plug. “ come for me Alexander”

Alec threw his head back and let out a silent scream as he came all over himself, his legs were trembling.

Magnus snapped his fingers immediately undoing Alec’s restraints and cleaning him up.

Alec was lying there out of breath with his eyes closed.

“ Alexander open those eyes for me baby" Magnus watched as Alec turned his head and opened his eyes. “ There’s my good boy, drink this for me please" Magnus had summoned up a glass of water, he gently pressed the rim of the Glass against Alec’s lips and watched him drink the cool fluid, once he was finished Magnus summoned the glass back to the kitchen before pulling Alec close.

“ Sleep now Alexander, I’ll be here when you wake up"


End file.
